miracle of colour
by mannequinmen
Summary: soulmate au - you cannot see colour until you touch your soulmate. MULTIPAIRINGS! leave requests/reviews
1. MALEC

Magnus had lived an exceptional life. He had met many people and creatures and been part of many grand adventures. He prided himself on his excellent sense of fashion, which he had refined over hundreds of year, even if Catarina decidedly disagreed with his view on the matter. He had been banned from Peru, had many an affair in London. Magnus had loved and had lost, he had despised and cared genuinely. Yes, Magnus could have sworn he had endured every emotion there was to through, yet all this had passed in a blur of grey, white and black.  
Despite living for nearly four centuries, Magnus had never met his soulmate. When he had been young and foolish, he had believed in such fateful encounters - that everyone had their perfect other half. Some said two were connected by a string of fate, that they had been a supernova which split them apart, but with the help of destiny they would eventually meet one another. Even as his mark appeared, and he had been driven from his home Magnus had still held on to the hope of meeting his soulmate. He thought if they met, the world could truly be bright - could be whole. Yet after loving for a lifetime and a hundred more, without an inkling of what colour was, his belief began to wane. After Axel, Camille and what felt like a string of desperate flings, Magnus began to bear the knowledge that soulmates did not exist, or his had died years ago without so much as a fleeting touch.

(He knew Tessa, Will and Jem had shared a bond, and Tessa had whispered to Magnus on the cold nights after Will s death that she hated colour, because Will was dead and Jem was alive, but not truly living and how the colour blue made her heart ache and how silver was so close to what she had been before. Magnus had simply mused on what blue would have appeared like to him.)

Decades passed and Magnus could feel himself growing distant from the world, as the world grew and twisted and changed again. He found himself in New York, and threw himself into the loudest parts of the city, painting illusions for mundanes and Downworlders alike, convincing himself that he could be real and complete. He found friends like Raphael, who he almost wished he hadn t to make, and watched as Valentine nearly succeeded in burning what remained of what he loved. He stayed and fought, and then he was struck with his cat and a title and still felt so empty.

Jocelyn had changed part of that. Valentine s wife, with her young face and red hair and her desperation, and her young toddler, with the same face and curly hair had stirred something deep inside of Magnus. Clary, who waved at him with little chubby fists and Jocelyn who had held her daughter tightly, so fearful the monster that she had married and Magnus had cast the spell. He warned Jocelyn that she couldn t keep Clarissa oblvious as she grew up - there were some things not even a warlock could keep hidden. But years passed and Magnus watched as she grew and Jocelyn grew desperate, and whatever he had felt that first say grew. A fondness for this little girl, for the way she was kept from the world she deserved to know. He wouldn t admit it, but he had grown to care for Clary. But still, his world was monochrome and empty, and Magnus stomached the fear of being alone and gray to stay strong.

Clary had appeared at one of his parties a few years later. He had already been tipsy as his gaze had run over her and her companions. Clary, an exceedingly arrogant Shadowhunter and two siblings - he assumed from their faces and the way they held themselves. and admitted he didn t remember inviting them. He thought he would have, considering they were Shadowhunter, and the taller boy at the back was rather pretty. Clary had pleaded with him to help her - Jocelyn had been taken by Valentine and Clary had figured out what she truly was and Magnus revealed their past and removed the block on her, and drifted back into the crowd. He felt odd, slightly light headed and kept resisting the urge to face the band of gatecrashers again.  
It was just Clary, and the alcohol. Magnus told himself. Running a hand through his flyaway hair, he startled slightly as a voice coughed behind him. Spinning on his heel, Magnus blinked in surprise as the dark-haired boy stood in front of him, hands shoved awkwardly in his back pockets.  
Sorry, about that. He tilted his head towards Clary and the other boy - Jake? - who were murmuring to each other. She s desperate, and Jace.. Shaking his head, he glanced over Magnus, in the way Magnus had learnt people would do when they weren t trying to be caught out by whoever they were checking out. Smirking, Magnus stepped closer.  
Alec, was it? the warlock noticed the way the boy seemed surprised. I do listen. And I am- Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec recited it with familiarity and Magnus smile grew more genuine.  
I see I have have quite a reputation. The Downworlder held out his hand and the other hesitated before moving to take it.  
I suppose you could say that. The Clave- Alec s voice cracked and he flinched back from Magnus, grabbing at his head.  
The warlock stood, dizziness overcoming him as searing heat blazed in his head.  
Magnus hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. Slowly, he raised his head and pried open his eyelids.

And he suddenly understood Tessa and the way her heart must ache when she sees the colour blue.

Alec stood with his pupils blown wide, his mouth slightly parted. Magnus stood, drinking in the symphony of not gray, his eyes trailing over the Shadowhunter. His hair was the same, his skin pale but pinker than before. (Magnus wasn't sure how he knew pink and blue, but the words just seemed to fit right in his mouth). But it was his eyes that caught Magnus, so blue he knew he could more easily drown himself in them than the ocean itself. Alec seemed completely stunned, so Magnus moved forward, sweeping up Alec s hand and pressing a kiss to it, flipping it over and doing the same to his open palm.  
Alexander- I can see. Magnus felt his chest full with a happiness he never thought he d feel. Alec traced his fingers whisper soft over Magnus jaw, his breath held and eyes filled with wonder.  
Your eyes are yellow. The boy murmured, and Magnus lifted his hands, carefully guiding Alec s hands down to his neck. What- what colour are mine? Magnus took a moment, breathing in deeply, until sure that all he could feel was Alec, and this miracle of colour.  
Blue, Alexander. Blue. 


	2. WESSA (SIDE HERONGRAYSTAIRS)

Will had never expected to meet his soulmate, least of all somebody as full of such goodness as Jem was. He had thought if he even had one, they would be horribly unapproachable, not unlike Gabriel Lightwood himself, and that any chance of love that he had would be doomed by his own self-hatred and curse. Will had been reluctant to befriend Jem, least of all when they brushed hands and brightness coloured the world suddenly, he was determined to hide himself away, knowing that allowing James to care for him would only bring suffering. But the young boy had his own curse, letting Will grow to care for him.

Time soon would tell they loved each other, but as brothers before anyone else. Platonic soulmates were something many did not have faith in. If your soul and heart were so completely twined to each other, how could you not love one another? Will knew how foolish that concept was, because he loved Jem deeply with all of his heart, but as partners, as his brother and as his parabatai before anything else. The two of them were ivory and onyx, sharp and smooth, like two pieces of one whole. At least, that was what Will had presumed – just them two.

One day, when Jessie had twirled in her dress, beaming and asking what colour her new dress was, Will had replied absently with grey. Charlotte had stopped and turned to Will, confusion in her eyes. Jem m had agreed with his partner, and Charlotte had rushed off and returned with a thick book, filled with a technicolor of pictures. Discovering that Will was still blind to certain colours, that his and Jem's bond now seemed like some sort of twisted lie was gut-wrenching. Neither Henry nor Charlotte truly fathom why they still saw some parts in monochrome and dreary emptiness. Will easily could have blamed it on himself, but Jem - kind, thoughtful and everything that Will was not- had simply smoothed it over, quietly saying perhaps it was his illness or medicine affecting their bond. Will had personally felt compelled that it was most likely his own demon's torment at fault. But still, they survived and changed with their half full world, their parabatai runes drawn on their skin more intimate than anything else.

One day, when Jem had been ordered to retire to his bed by an indignant Charlotte, Will had been sent out to a rundown house. Not at all what awaited him had been what he had been anticipating. He had entered the house and rummaged through the first rooms, finding nothing and quickly moving through, his runes speeding up the process, allowing him to move quietly through the creaking house. Will soon wound his way into the heart of the house, which was even more battered than the outside of the place and searched, unaware of the prisoner who stepped into the room, her weapon of choice clutched at her hand. The Shadowhunter only noticed at the last moment, when the jug smashed into his hand, the sharp shards cutting his skin and drawing blood. Cursing, he spun around to face his attacker. A young girl, who couldn't have been older than sixteen, with a tangle of hair and wide eyes stood in the doorway, his hands curled into fists.

Will muttered curses under his breath, wincing slightly at the cut on his arm. He had to admit the girl had guts – even it had been a jug she had thrown at him. She seemed unhappy to see him, if her greeting was anything to take into account. She spoke, her accent affecting her words.

"Are you the Magister?" the girl was confused, and Will wasn't entirely certain what she was speaking about. He replied and they had conversation, her name appearing. Tessa.

It was coming ever apparent that the girl had no idea what to make of him, causing Will some amounts of amusement. The slam of a faraway door caused Will to curse, and the Tessa looked slightly faint. He swore as he pulled her out of the room and down the steps, trying to ignore the voices of the monsters nearby. But a familiar pain blossomed over his forehead and he stumbled, losing his grip on Tessa as she let out a quiet cry of pain. His vision seemed to blur, before clearing, along with it a faint tinge of a new colour painted on his skin. Will stared at it in amazement for a few seconds, before clambering to his feet and pulling Tessa along, who was dazed.

"I- I can see-"

"Colour? Indeed, it seems so Miss Grey." He dragged her along, and the young girl fell silent, her feet pattering after his own. They ran to the stairs, and Will descended, with Tessa grabbing at his hand while they spiralled down.

"Are we safe?" the girl whispered, her hands shaking as she clutched at Will.

Her question was answered as two woman swirled into the room, grins etched into their faces. Will grimaced, pushing Tessa behind him more firmly as the two began to advance on the pair. One of them took a stride towards them, a lecherous look on her face as she spoke and moved towards Will's new soulmate, and Will dived forward, his seraph blade glowing in his hand. Mrs Black stumbled back, spitting at him and Will smirked, until the wall suddenly imploded, Henry appearing through the Portal. Tugging Tessa into his arms to protect from the falling rubble, Will gripped his blade tighter, whispering a name to it, before pushing the girl away and lunging towards the screaming woman, slicing at her and sending her reeling back. Grinning, Will ignored Tessa's shout of surprise as Henry in exchange for keeping his gaze on the two women. Then they moved, taking Will by surprise as one sped past, towards Henry and Tessa. He struck at the first demon again, before spinning and sending a single seraph blade hurtling through the air, severing the other woman's head from her body. He breathed a sigh of relief at the head rolled, and Tessa's eyes fluttered and she shook, falling into Henry's firm arms and he held her up.

Will paused for a moment, shocked by the bright shade of Henry's hair. So this was real colour.

"Remove Miss Grey!" he shouted, turning back to the other woman who was still wailing in fury. Then he was sent flying backwards, and he tried to turn his head to see Tessa, who was lying i=on the ground unconscious.

Will shakily stood straight up, and grinned, wiping the blood trickling from his lip. He couldn't end this here. This girl needed to get back to the Institute, back to Jem.

Because somehow, she was their miracle.


	3. SIZZY

Izzy had spent quite a lot of time collecting herself after she had met Simon dealing with the fact that she had suddenly been able to see colour. Despite her initial shock, Izzy had decisively avoided the conversation, despite his gestures of interest towards her, she had prided herself on ignoring his advances. But Simon had grown more determined, and reluctantly, Izzy grew to enjoy his company. Talking to him more and more, the two grew closer and Izzy had decided perhaps they could speak about whatever the hell they could be- the were supposed to be soulmates, according to the brown of Simon's eyes and the gleam of red at her throat.

But Simon had suddenly brought up Clary, and the look of fondness in his eye had stopped Isabelle, the way her name fell so gently from his lips, as though carelessly speaking her name could somehow damage Clary herself.

And Simon had wondered aloud what the colour of Clary's eyes were.

The words had caught in Izzy's throat, and she had painted on another smile and replied with the same wonder. He couldn't see- he couldn't see.

She wondered if when Simon had died and Turned it made her a terrible person to be grateful that her world had once again turned gray and black.

Yet even without the world of colour and the evil forces which seemed to rip away anything good in their world, they managed to stay together. When the sun rose and Izzy's heart leap into her throat when they thought Simon would burn, the way Simon ran his fingers through her hair on the cold nights after Max had gone. He would press butterfly kisses against her skin, and Izzy never knew she could love as anyone as much as she loved Simon. Her heart could beat for the both of them.

But fate was cruel and even after they beat Valentine, beat the Clave and watched as Sebastian burned away into a young man who only wanted to be free, they thought they might be okay. Isabelle had wrapped her arm around Simon's and glared at the Prince of Hell. He couldn't have any of them, she wanted to scream. They had all lost so much already. She couldn't bear the desperation in Alec's voice as he pleaded with Magnus, who's old eyes were filled with a unattainable sadness. They had done it, she wanted to plead. She just wanted them to go home, to be safe and away from this corner of hell. She gritted her teeth and braced herself to step forward. But it was Simon. He stepped forward, slipping himself out of Izzy's grip and met the demon with such calm. Izzy felt herself crack and she lunged forward, trying to reach him. Time froze and she was deaf and blind to anything, except capturing the way his neck curved up, his jaw line smooth and pale and how he reached up to push at his phantom glasses, still an old habit after all that time. If she's honest, she can't remember what he said or exactly what the others did. She was frantic, desperate and a knife had been plunged into her heart. It bled fear and paranoia. It was okay if he couldn't see colour, he could still love her. But his stupid act of selflessness had Izzy crumbling in self disgust as she begged him to stay. Clary was pleading with him as well, and the teenaged girls were in tears. Izzy tried to speak but her voice was muffled over the voice of the demon, who cruelly grinned as he twisted his own rules to make them all suffer. Simon wouldn't lose his soul, he would gain his life back. A life without Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus. A life without Izzy.

And he had agreed, his jaw set and his eyes filled with a deep sorrow.

Then Izzy supposed, he forgot.

Something was off, Izzy blearily thought as she awoke. Sleep lingered in her head and she couldn't remember why her chest and eyes were aching, why Clary was sprawled on her bed next to her. The younger girl's red hair was tangled, startling against the dark purple of her duvet. She lay face down, her chest rising unevenly as though she was crying in her sleep

Izzy paused. Clary had red hair. Red. She felt bile rising in her throat, her chest consticting as the memories flooded back in at full force.

Simon.

Letting out a low moan, Izzy squeezed her eyes shut, hands pressed either side of her head and she took in gasping breaths. He had given himself up for her, for all of them. They had all been so awful and selfish and now Simon was gone- he didn't know she existed. She let out a choked sob. Izzy's soulmate had forgotten she existed.

Arms were around Izzy and she melted into them, openly weeping and shaking. Clary mumbled into Izzy's hair, her thin arms quivering as Clary let her own tears fall.

They sat for hours, curled in on each other and let the other completely calm down. Clary started speaking.

"I knew- I knew Simon was an idiot but…" She let out a little choked laugh and Izzy's fingers gripped the other girl's bloodstained jersey tighter. "I didn't think he would-"

"He was my soulmate."

Clary froze and Izzy lifted her head, meeting Clary shocked look.

"I could see colour but Simon…" Izzy's voice cracked. "Simon couldn'."

Clary was looking at Izzy now with such sorrow, her eyes filling with tears as the younger slid her hands into Izzy's calloused hands.

"Then then he was kidnapped and then everything turned back." A shaky breath. "And I was so awful Clary, I was glad I couldn't see colour but I was so afraid of Simon seeing through me."

"He did." Clary said softly. "He got through to you too."

"He can't remember that though. And I can see colour again and it's awful. It would be better if he were dead. Then at least I wouldn't have to live without him because a demon decided I would."

The two of them fell silent and lay back down on the duvet. They would have to leave soon, tell the Clave what happened, pretend that it mattered without the true hero returning with him.

Izzy just hoped Simon was happy.


End file.
